


Why would I like you?

by NoodleFerrets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Games and revenge, Harry is a mess, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Short Chapters, Slloooooooow buurn!, Slow Burn, Slow to Update!, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, cute gay boys, draco is angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleFerrets/pseuds/NoodleFerrets
Summary: Harry and Ron are sulkily watching people dance at the Yule Ball when suddenly Draco Malfoy asks Harry to dance.Pansy Parkinson might have something to do with it.“May I have this dance?” Malfoy's voice was humorless and unwavering. He offered his hand to Harry, who almost laughed until he realised Malfoy was not joking.“You… You must be joking.” Harry spluttered, too stunned to speak properly.“I don’t joke.” Malfoy’s face was a steady blank mask, he showed no emotion. His hand was still outstretched. He stood tall and confident. His blond hair was slicked back, although that wasn’t unusual. Harry stared at him, mouth open like a gaping fish. His mind raced, trying to figure out what game or trick Malfoy was trying to pull on him, but none of it made sense.What was he up to?//Atm this fic is on hiatus, I might not ever be finishing it, just a warning!





	1. The Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This my first fanfiction, I'm not sure how long it will be, and I can't guarantee anything really.  
> I do have an idea for the next chapter, and I know I want this to be slow burn.
> 
> I've never posted my writing anywhere, so this is a new experience for me.  
> Any comments/critiques/spelling & grammer corrections are appreciated!
> 
> If you want me to write more of this, let me know!!

Harry Potter sat with Ron Weasley, sipping brightly coloured punch as they watched the other people dance, it was the Yule Ball, and Harry and Ron’s partner’s had swiftly left them. Harry, in all honesty, was perfectly fine with that, he didn’t enjoy dancing much. There had been a couple slow songs so far, Hermione had danced a couple of them with Viktor Krum. Harry could tell Ron wasn’t particularly happy with that, he didn’t bring it up though, he was in no mood for talking. As they sat together sipping their punch Draco sodding Malfoy just casually walked up to him as if they weren’t enemies.

“Hello, Malfoy.” Harry was sceptical, and his voice showed it. It was not said with an entirely friendly voice either, in fact, quite the opposite.

“Potter.” Malfoy nodded as he said the name, acknowledging Harry as if he had come to him and not the other way around. He said it with a flat voice, serious and controlled. Harry was fairly surprised, it didn’t have that bitter ring to it that Malfoy usually added. 

“May I have this dance?” Malfoys voice was humourless and unwavering. He offered his hand to Harry, who almost laughed until he realised Malfoy was not joking.

“You… You must be joking.” Harry spluttered, too stunned to speak properly.

“I don’t joke.” Malfoy’s face was a steady blank mask, he showed no emotion. His hand was still outstretched. He stood tall and confident. His blond was hair slicked back, although that wasn’t unusual. Harry stared at him, mouth open like a gaping fish. His mind raced, trying to figure out what game or trick Malfoy was trying to pull on him, but none of it made sense. What was he up to?

“Well don't just sit there staring, is that a yes or a no?” Malfoy paused for a second before continuing. “It's a shame, I should have figured the chosen one would be too scared of a dance.”

Ron, who was still sat next to Harry and mirrored his face of shock, choked on his drink of punch. Harry meanwhile was not ready to lose to another of Malfoy’s silly games. He stood up quickly, almost spilling the drink he held. He didn’t like how close the other boy was, however, he tried to not let it show. He would beat Malfoy at his own game. This thought sounded better in his head as he was swiftly remembered his lack of dancing skills as Draco took his hand, leading him towards the crowd. A few heads turned in their direction, it made Harry’s skin crawl. What was he doing? Dancing with a Malfoy? This would be a disaster.

Malfoy led him back further into the crowd of dancers, who were quickly parting, some even stopped dancing and went to the sides. Oh no. Within a couple of minutes, all the dancers had disappeared off to the sides. Harry caught Hermione's eye who was looking at him with utter shock and confusion. Thinking about it, he would have the same expression if he suddenly saw her take to the dance floor with Malfoy. Speaking of, the two boys were now standing rather awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, with everyone observing. Harry violently brought his hand away from Malfoy’s as he realised he was no longer being dragged around. How had he got into this predicament?

His train of thought was abruptly stopped short as the upbeat music suddenly cut out. All was quiet as everyone watched the pair. Harry, was now regretting everything, he’d rather be embarrassed by losing to Malfoy then having to dance with the git.

Quietly at first, music started to play. It was a slow classic song. Harry would have to slow dance... With Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The realisation of the situation hit him like a brick to his stomach. He paused, he couldn’t do this. Not with Malfoy. But that would be admitting defeat, he wouldn’t let Malfoy win this.

Harry panicked, where should he put his hands again? Malfoy noticed this and took his hand, bringing one up to his shoulder and the other at his waist. Harry froze. Nope, this is not happening. Out of shock, he sprung backwards, nearly losing his balance, however not quite. Malfoy tilted his head, giving him a very unimpressed look. Harry would have to up his game if he was going to beat Malfoy. 

Harry took a couple steps forward and put his hands back where Malfoy had instructed, trying not to flinch as Malfoy started to lead him to the music. Everything about this felt awful and wrong to Harry. He struggled to not let it show, although it was a fairly weak attempt considering how uncomfortable he felt. Harry tried at first to not look at his feet, but after nearly tripping over for the third humiliating time, he gave up. Now that he let himself glance at his feet, he felt much better and managed not to trip too severely. Looking back up at Malfoy, he still looked fairly unimpressed and smirked as their eyes locked onto each other. Harry turned his head away within a second, he did not need to look at Malfoy for this, even if it meant weakening the win he was aiming to get. Harry's gut squirmed as he briefly looked at the crowd of people silently watching in shock. How on earth was he going to explain this?

The song dragged on, the torture continued for much longer than Harry wanted. After another painful minute, the song was clearly coming to an end, and Harry hadn’t felt so thankful for a long time. Harry looked at Malfoy again. He was wearing that all too familiar smirk, he looked as if he couldn’t believe Harry hadn’t run away. However tempting that actually was, he wouldn’t let the stupid bloody git have the satisfaction.

The instant the song was over, he took a large step back from Malfoy. Glaring daggers at him, Harry spun around and speed walked to the door, gesturing for Ron and Hermione to follow. They did without hesitation and the golden trio left the room. They walked in silence, Ron and Hermione kept a few steps behind Harry. He didn’t care though, his mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out what on earth Malfoy was trying to do. Was it to embarrass him? That certainly worked. But wouldn’t that reflect badly on him as well? Surely the other Slytherins wouldn’t approve? Unless they were in on the dumb plan Malfoy had. Although, when Harry had seen the crowd, all of them looked shocked, disgusted or something similar to that. He hadn’t got a good look, but he was fairly sure he hadn’t seen any of the Slytherins looking as devious as normal. This was puzzling to Harry, to say the least, and he swore he wouldn’t let Malfoy get away with whatever he was doing.

Harry was done with Malfoy’s games, he had to plan his revenge.


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last chapter, Draco's starting to regret ever having owed Pansy a favour in the first place.
> 
> He thinks about what happened, and the more he thinks about it, the more he's worried.  
> What is everyone going to think of him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~  
> I was so surprised at how well posting the first chapter went that I decided to continue writing this fic!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos, it means so much to me!! <3
> 
> If you want me to keep writing this, please let me know :D

Draco Malfoy stood alone on the dance floor having just watched the famous Harry Potter rush away from him after their dance came to an end. He should have expected that from Potter. Well, at least it was over now. Looking around, Draco observed the crowd of people who had just watched. Not everyone was there, as some had already left the dance, he was thankful for that. Most of them were confused, shocked, disgusted or a mix of all three. Draco was not surprised to see that most of the Slytherins were the ones to be disgusted, and he couldn’t blame them. What the hell was he doing? Dancing with the enemy? Draco shuddered at the thought, although he had to admit it was fun to watch Harry fail so terribly at dancing even if it meant his feet were getting stepped on one too many times for his liking. At this thought, Draco smirked until he caught sight of Pansy Parkinson. She was looking at him with a stunned look that swiftly turned into a devious and evil smile as she met his eyes. Draco collected himself and calmly walked over to her and waited patiently for the music to change and for everyone to stop staring at him as if he was a once in a lifetime sight.

As soon as the majority of the people had resumed dancing, Draco turned to face Pansy, glaring at her with as much hate as he could muster. She didn’t even flinch, she was so used to Draco’s glares. It made Draco even more annoyed.

“Happy now?” He snarled at her. She was so frustrating, why on earth would she choose to torture him like that. Why hadn’t Harry just refused? This was a mess not worthy of the simple and small favour he owed her. He should have remembered that.

“Delighted.” Her wicked smile didn’t falter at all. Draco huffed, he would never again ask her for a favour after that. He’d rather fail charms then be forced to dance with that idiotic boy they call a hero. Draco just couldn’t understand Pansy sometimes.

“Have fun did you? You looked like you did.” The she-devil that is Pansy continued talking. Draco scoffed, of course he didn’t. Potter had been falling and stumbling all over the place. It was not enjoyable in the slightest, and it had been so very hard keeping a straight face and not hurling insults at the clumsy raven-haired boy.

“I’m not sure why you would think that. Did you even see how many times he stepped on my toes?” Draco spat, his hair sticking to his forehead from the heat of the room and the dance. He was offended that she would even consider him enjoying dancing with that uncoordinated mess. Pansy gave him a disbelieving look and shrugged.

“Let’s get out of here,” Draco mumbled as he noticed a couple people still watching him from afar. They were too far away to hear over the loud music, which he was thankful for, but he glared at them even so; once they noticed they quickly looked away. He started walking away but Pansy wasn’t having any of it.

“What! No way, I’m staying here, the night is still young sweet Draco.” She grabbed his arm dramatically, pulling him back. Draco shrugged her off, picking himself up from stumbling. He had enough dancing, and he’d like to keep it that way for the rest of the year if possible. Draco shook his head.

“Nope, I’m going to bed. Good night she-demon.” Pansy looked at him with an annoyingly disappointed look, but soon gave in and let him go, saying goodnight as he walked to and out the door, letting it swing shut behind him with a bang that was muted by the music.

***

Draco’s mind was still fresh full of thoughts of the dance. The more he thought about it, the more his insides felt like they were curling into a tight ball. He felt sick. The disgusted faces of various Slytherins drifted into his thoughts as he headed towards the Slytherin house dormitories.

Arriving at this room, Draco opened and then proceeded to slam the door shut as soon as he had entered. He walked over to his bed and collapsed. He never wanted to see that anyone ever again. Merlin, what would his father think of this? Thinking about it, had Professor Snape been at the ball? Oh no, that would be awful. He was a disgrace to the Slytherin house. Not only did he dance with a Gryffindor, he danced with Harry Potter. The golden boy of Gryffindor. What had Pansy made him do?

Later that night, Draco lay awake. The darkness in the room was peaceful. The only light that slipped between the midnight green curtains came from the old style window to the left of Draco’s bed. It was a warm night and Draco struggled to fall asleep. He lay on top of his quilt and stared up at the canopy of his wooden bed that looked black in the darkness. All was quiet as he had placed a ward over his small space that only he could call his own. It wasn’t much, but it felt like the only place he could be safe. The worries and nightmares attacked him relentlessly most nights and that night was no different although he had a new set of concerns to brood over.

How could Pansy have done this to him? Tomorrow would be hell and Draco knew it. What was Potter going to do? What was he going to do? He should have remembered how awful Pansy is when calling in owed favours before asking for her help. He couldn’t just run away like last time, or Pansy really would make life hell for him again. Draco sighed, a good mark on a test was not worth having to dance the so-called chosen one. He was filled with regret for his choice and anger at Pansy. 

He regretted telling Pansy he wasn’t straight. Okay well, that was a lie, he didn’t regret that, but he was annoyed that Pansy would tease him about it. He had once tried to do the same with her, however, it had little effect since Pansy had been quite open about it. And it’s not like he even liked the pain in the neck that is Harry Potter. Pfft, imagine that, him and Potter. It sounded too much like a cheesy love story for Draco’s liking.

Draco rolled onto his side, remembering the way Potter had stumbled during their dance, his dark untamed hair falling in front of his face as he tried to direct his feet to the music. He was idiotic. Dancing was really not that hard and yet somehow Potter had once again failed miserably at it. Draco sighed heavily. Sleep called to him and he let his eyes shut, only wishing to let it take him. He let his light blond hair fall over his soft pillow in messy strands as he swapped sides again. It must have been at least two am before sleep had finally won over Draco, taking him into a fitful dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, aGAIN!!
> 
> Also, again it would really mean a lot to me if you comment and let me know what you guys think of my first fic! :D
> 
> Thank you all so much <3
> 
>  
> 
> (I don't know why it has moved the notes from the last chapter to this chapter? Or maybe it's just glitching for me? I'm not sure haha ^^')


	3. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to plan some revenge.  
> People are giving him odd looks.
> 
> Harry is hopeless at potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's been awhile,,
> 
> I decided to give writing another chapter a try, not entirely happy with it but oh well.  
> Will try writing another chapter soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy, thank you so much for reading <33  
> Would really appreciate comments, helps motivate me to continue.  
> Love you guys~

Harry Potter woke with a start, rubbing at his eyes that were glued together from sleep he sat up. Grabbing his glasses, he sluggishly trudged to the boy's dorm bathroom like a zombie. As he brushed his teeth, last night came swiftly back to him. Draco Malfoy has asked to dance with him, and he had accepted. Splashing water onto his face, he glared at his reflection, wishing it would obliviate the events of the previous day from his, and everyone's, minds. Which didn't happen. Annoyingly.

The next best thing Harry could do was come up with some revenge. He absentmindedly walked through the Hogwarts corridors, deep in thought, until he arrived at the main hall. Realising that he was early for once and that the hall was thinly occupied was a situation he was surprisingly thankful for. As he ate breakfast, paying little mind to what he was choosing, he thought through his options. Maybe there was a way he could turn last night on Draco? He was the one to ask him to dance anyway.

"Hey mate, how come you're up so early?" Ron's voice cut through Harry's busy plotting and suddenly he noticed that the hall had become a lot more lively than when he had arrived.  
"Oh." Harry paused as he noticed many people were giving him odd looks, shaking it off he continued.   
"Couldn't sleep." he replied, still distracted by how many glares he was getting. Hey, it's not like he was the one who asked Draco to dance! Frustrated and with an abrupt lack of appetite, he pushed his plate away.

The odd looks followed Harry throughout the day, and so continued his frustration. Both grabbed at him like a child refusing to let go of a parents leg all the way to his last period of the day, potions. With Professor Snape. Harry let out a groan as he dragged his feet into the musky, dusty classroom. Slytherin was with them today, like always. As the class sorted themselves into pairs, Snape's eyes immediately zoned in on Harry who had rushed to Ron's side.  
"Potter, with Malfoy, now. Did you think you were above following the rules I had set out? Read me what it says just here." Snape's voice was clear to hear as the class was silent.  
Harry glared at Snape. Which was the incorrect thing to do in this situation.  
"10 points from Gryffindor."  
Realising Snape was never going to get any nicer, Harry shuffled his way over to Draco and begrudgingly read:  
"Get into pairs, partner with the opposite house."  
"Now that you have proven you can read the board, do you think that you'll be able to follow the simple instructions of the potion for today? Or do you need me to take some more points for it to get through to you?"  
"No, sir," Harry replied, trying his best to hold his tongue about the unfairness of it all.

Sighing quietly as Snape went to his usual spot at the front of the classroom to keep an eye on everyone Harry suddenly became much more conscious of the fact that Draco was standing next to him, and that they were both getting a lot of looks, even including some quiet giggles. Both noticing this, they quickly took a step away from each other, facing opposite directions. Harry felt his face turn a touch red, he hoped no one noticed.  
"I'll go get the ingredients, try not to break anything while you set up," Draco ordered as he set off towards the store cupboard. Thankful for Dracos timely exit, Harry set to work setting up their equipment and preheating their caldron. Once Draco returned with the ingredients, things got a little more heated.

"Harry!" Draco grabbed Harry's wrist very suddenly, making Harry jump as he held a glass stirring rod above the cauldron.  
"Put that rod down now right now, are you trying to ruin our potion?" Draco exclaimed, exasperated.  
"What? No? Quick we have to stir it before it turns pink."  
Draco yanked the glass rod out of Harry's hand before stirring the potion counterclockwise twice with the cherrywood rod he held in his other hand. The crisis now averted, Draco gave Harry an intensely disappointed look.  
"Do you not remember anything? Dragon's scale and Fireroot break down the glass."  
Harry stood, staring at Draco, completely confused. How was he supposed to know that?  
"You're hopeless."  
"I am not." Harry refused instantly.  
"Seriously?" Draco chuckled. "Do I have to remind you of how many times you stepped on my feet yesterday?"  
"I," Harry struggled for words, arguing with Draco was not a fun addition to his already poor day, "it was dark!"  
"That's the best excuse you have? You have as much grace as a flobberworm." Draco crossed his arms, smirking.  
Exhausted and past his tolerance limit for the day, Harry did as he always did, he stopping thinking and started acting.

The glass shattered on the wall behind Draco as the used to be stirring rod became nothing more than shards. The class became silent as all heads turned towards the noise, including Snapes.  
"Potter, Detention with me this afternoon. The cauldrons need scrubbing."  
"Good luck, Potter!" Draco said, recovering from his shock as Snape turned away.  
"It's not luck he will need, how about you give him some help Malfoy?" Although it was phrased as a question, Snape was not asking. Malfoy nodded reluctantly. The pair resumed their potion making in silence and soon enough, the class came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Please tell me what you think, it would mean a lot to me <3
> 
> Thanks! :D


End file.
